My Gift
by Forene
Summary: Len wanted to give his gift to Miku just like when they were a child. But today is different. Can he give his gift to Miku? A Birthday fic for Hatsune Miku


A six years old boy with his blonde hair was running with his friend, a teal haired girl with white dress.

"Miku, come on! We can't miss it!" the blonde shout at his friend happily.

"W..wait for me, Len" his friend said breathlessly, she stopped for a while to catch her breath and then run again.

Miku Hatsune and Len Kagamine were best friend and always together, usualy Len's twin sister, Rin, always plays with them too but today is special.

Len and Miku went to the hill, their favorite hiding place. Len pulled her hand and ran faster than before, pulling her with him. Miku tried her best to follow him but she needed to breath.

"Len, stop," she said, panting harshly and pulling her friend's hand to stop him.

"But, Miku we really can't miss it!" her friend protested, "and we are near the hill now,"

"Can't we just walk to the hill now? Please," she pleaded him with a very adorable sparkling puppy dog eyes.

Len sighed in defeat, "Okay, we will walk to the hill."

Miku sighed in relief and Len started to walk with Miku's hand still in his grasp. They walked together to the hill and Miku just stared at his back the whole time.

Len suddenly stopped and it confused her, "what's wrong Len?" she asked him slowly.

Len spun around and grinned at her, "You have to close your eyes first," he said and walked towards her back and closed her eyes with his hands. "Now keep walking forward," he said at her.

Miku just nodded and start walking until Len say stop. He lifted his hands from her closed eyes and then she open her eyes and saw Len pointed the night sky.

Suddenly her eyes widened when she looked to the sky, a Meteor shower. "Beautiful," she said with gleaming eyes.

Len smirked at her reaction, and he shoved his hand into his pocket and took out a box from it. "I have a present for you, Miku" he said and give the box to her.

She looked surprised and suddenly hugged Len. "You shouldn't have! Thank you Len!"

Len blushed by her sudden action but he hugged her back, when they pulled away Len suddenly kissed her cheeck and said, "Happy birthday, Miku."

+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"

A sixteen years old boy stood on the street alone. His blonde hair tied up into a small ponytail. He looked at the little box on his hand and sighed. He remembered his conversation with his sister last night.

_"__Are__ you really__ sure you're not going__? She will go for a year!" his sister shout at him._

_ "I don't care about that," he said tonelessly._

_ "Len!" his sister shout again, "You won't__ be able to__ meet her for a year! __And you didn't care__?!"_

_ Len sighed,"I'__ve told you already, I don't care!__," he said with the same tone._

_ Rin looked at him with anger clearly written on her face and leave her brother alone._

Len sighed, well the truth is Len wanted to meet Miku. He doesn't want her to leave. But he couldn't be that selfish, Miku wanted to go to America with Sonika to do her training. And as her...best friend he should support her right?

He looked at the birthday gift again, a gift that he wanted to give to her today. Today is her birthday and also the day when she will go to America.

Suddenly his phone rang and he looked at the screen, Miku Hatsune. "Hello?" he answered her call.

"Len," Miku chirped happily and that make Len's heart clench, how could she be happy when she's about to leave, "You will come to the airport right? I'm leaving at 1 PM. I'll wait for you,"

"Miku..do you really want to leave?" he asked her and he sounded sad.

"Yes, of course I am, why?"

"It's nothing," he said and closed his phone, end their conversation.

Unknown to Miku, Len was really loved her and he didn't want her to leave. Len looked at the present and wanted to throw it away. _It's not like I will give it to her either, _he thought.

But he couldn't throw it away. That was a gift for Miku, for her birthday, he shouldn't throw it away right. And he really wanted to go to see her but he didn't want her to leave.

But then Len decided, _I must give this present to her, I want to meet her. I don't care__ if__ she want__s__ to leave or no__t.__I must__ see her!_

He looked at his watch, 12.30. His eyes widened and hurriedly he ran to the Airport. +"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"

Miku looked at the clock, 12.50. she sighed and stood up, _maybe he won't come after all._

To tell the truth, Miku didn't want to go to America. She still wanted to spend her time with her friends here, especialy Len.

She really wants to meet Len before she left to America. When she walked to the Gate, suddenly she stopped.

_Did you really want to go, leave your friends? Especialy Len? _ Her coincience screamed at her.

"Miku, what's wrong? We have to hurry," Sonika said to her and wait for her at the gate.

Miku just stared at her, she was really confused.

+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"

Len arrived at the airport at 12.53, and he searched for Miku desperatly. He searched for her everywhere and shouted her name but he couldn't find her.

1.00

He looked at his watch, he wished that the watch was wrong and he still had time to see Miku. Tears stung his eyes and he cursed his stubborness to not go to the airport when he still had a chance.

When he wanted to leave the airport, suddenly someone tapped his shoulder. "Len," someone called him with a very familiar voice.

Len looked behind and he didn't believe his eyes. Miku stood there, smiling sweetly at him.

"M..Miku? but..but why?" He stuttered and Miku still smiling at him.

"I'm not going to America," she said, "Well I still want to be here and I don't like leaving all of my friend like this."

Suddenly Len throw his arms to her and hugged her tightly, Miku could feel that he was crying, she smiled and pat his back.

When Len pulled away, he smiled at her and took something from his pocket. "Your present," he said and gave that present to her.

Miku looked at Len happily and take the box from him, just like when they were six years old.

But suddenly Len grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. His lips capturing her, a gentle and soft kiss.

When he pulled away he murmured, "Happy birthday, Miku."


End file.
